


FREAK

by orphan_account



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Child Neglect, Family Issues, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Neglect, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ...But then, something happened in the child’s life. Something that shook them to their core. A terrible grief had overwhelmed them, taking over their soul from all the hardships they had faced.They were so hopeless. So alone. So afraid.They called for help, but nobody came. Nobody cared.So, they disappeared.





	FREAK

_Long ago, there lived a human child in a human village. There was nothing extraordinary about this village; it acted similar to all the other villages; children played like any child would, parents loved, members hunted and animals grazed. But, this village, unlike all the others, resided underneath a giant mountain, known to all as Mt. Ebott. _

_Mt. Ebott was loved and feared by all. People believed it to be the source of life, the reason any of them were alive; but it was also a conqueror of lives, stealing any who happened to climb it. Only a select few were allowed to go near it, and nobody was allowed to climb it. _

_One day, a child born of determination declared they would conquer the mountain and show that there was nothing to fear. “Mt. Ebott is the mountain of the gods,” they told everyone in their soft, quiet voice. “They care for us mortals as though we were their own kin. All good that has come to us, it is because of this mountain—and I will not allow the good people of this village to be conquered by their fears any longer!” _

_The elders warned them against it, explaining the dangers, but there was no convincing them; the child would go to the mountain and reach the top. With that said, they started their journey, leaving in the middle of the night where the owls sang and the moon hung low in the sky. _

_Once they reached the mountain cliffs, the child came across an abyss in the mountain’s face. They had been journeying for some time, running low on their rations. Being alone, they decided to investigate further, leaning forward and shouting into the hole._

_“Hello, down there!” they called; “I am Chara, a human child from the village of Ebott! I have come to speak with the gods of this mountain!”_

_There was no answer. _

_That’s odd, they thought to themselves. Surely there’d be some kind of response!_

_Their mind made up, the child acts on their impulses, determination pulsing through their veins. _

_They take a step forward, turn their back to the wind, and fall, traveling down, down, down…_

Kris taps their pencil against the paper, tongue sticking out as they scratch out the final sentence. _This is too cheesy_, they think to themselves, leaning back in their chair with a groan. _Who knew writing a myth would be so hard…_

_Knock, knock!_

A knock on their door breaks through their train of thought, and they sit up, blinking. They rush over and open it, giving the person on the other side a once-over before deflating. They put on one of their shy, weary smiles, “Ah. Hey, Asri.”

“Hey yourself, dork,” Asriel taps them on the nose, earning a half-hearted chuckle. Their older brother steps into their room, bending just so on his knees so that his horns wouldn’t drag along the ceilings. He takes a look around the room, spreading his arms out, “Man, this place sure looks empty, don’t it? Who knew what a couple-days packing would do to this old room.”

Kris shrinks, looking around. The walls are bare, posters peeled away, trophies packed and set aside. The dresser drawers remain open, revealing nothing but empty wood. It’s been torn apart ceiling-to-floor, the family preparing for the inevitable.

Asriel’s going to college today.

Kris steps forward, hands pressed against their chest.

This is the room they grew up in. The room they spent most of their time, playing games, sharing laughs, telling secrets. The room they shared, now picked apart and left with what little remained of their side.

_That time’s about to end soon_, they realize, their eyes widening. A tear rolls down their cheek. _We’re not kids anymore. That time of our lives is over._

“What’s wrong, Kris?” Asriel turns to them, his eyebrows furrowed. “You look upset about somethin’. Is it something I said?”

Kris blinks, looking up at their older brother. Their brother, who found them outside that dreaded bunker, who brought them in and gave them a whole new life, a chance at a family.

Their brother, who’s about to leave them.

Without thinking, they launch forward, wrapping their arms tightly around his middle. They feel him tense underneath their touch, startled by the sudden action, before they hear him snort, nuzzling into their hair and wrapping his arms around them in turn. They hide their face in his chest, their eyes squeezed shut.

_Please, don’t leave_, they want to say. _Please, just stay here. We can be happy here. We don’t need to grow up. _

_Please just stay with me._

Asriel hears none of this, stepping back with a cheery smile. “No need to worry, Kris,” he tells them. Giving their head a pat, he says, “I’ll be back before you know it. College ain’t that long—and besides, there’s always the summer, right?”

Kris hums, looking down at their shoes and fidgeting with their sleeves. Their cheeks flush bright red. “Right.” _Way to go, Kris. You’ve made a fool of yourself._

Asriel smiles, nodding, “Good. Glad that’s settled.” Moving over to his desk, he grabs the last of his bags, shouldering them and turning back to his sibling, bright-eyed and ready to take on adulthood in stride. “Wanna join me on the ride there?”

Kris looks between him and their story, grimacing. A dark expression crosses over their face. _I have to finish it, I have to finish it, I have to finish it…_

…_but I want to say goodbye._

“Okay.” They look up at him with a stretched smile, hands clenched at their sides. “I’ll go.”

Asriel’s face lights up, “Great! Let’s go, champ! Car’s thatta-way!”

He leads the way and they follow, always by his side,

wondering what it will feel like to be alone again.


End file.
